Ginny's New Beginning: part 1
by DallyLover
Summary: Erm..... Ginny's POV in her 7th year..... it'll turn into PG13 and maybe R later..... part 1 of at least 14 right now.
1. Ginny's New Beginning Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this except Di.... The only other thing I own is the plot. Enjoy!  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 1  
  
It all started during Easter Break in my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was at home visiting my family and my boyfriend, Harry Potter. It was the day before I had to leave to go back to school when Harry and I were walking in the orchard behind my house.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'm really going to miss you," Harry told me with a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. We won't see each other for another 3 months." I replied with a sad look on my face.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry grinned and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you'll find out at school tomorrow."  
  
"Please tell me now?!" I pleaded.  
  
"Nope. Anyway, we need to get back before they think we ran off and eloped," Harry said, changing the subject.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Harry chuckled and steered me back to The Burrow.  
  
The next day we set off to Kings Cross Station for my departure. I hugged my parents, Ron, and Hermione good-bye and then walked away with Harry.  
  
"Good-bye Ginny, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harry. Bye."  
  
"Owl me right when you get to school, ok?"  
  
"All right. Bye." With that we kissed. I swear it lasted 5 minutes. As the kiss ended, the final boarding call was issued. I got on the train and waved to everyone. As the train pulled out of the station I saw Harry apparate.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked my friend Diana.  
  
"I miss Harry so much already. I don't know if I'll be able to handle another 3 months away from him."  
  
"I'm sorry. Hey, did you hear that they got a new DADA teacher?" Di changed the subject.  
  
"Really? Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Nope. Professor Dumbledore won't tell anyone. Wants it to be a surprise."  
  
"That sucks." Ok, the reason why we needed a new DADA teacher is because right before we left for Easter the current one ran off because a monkey was calling to him..... At least that's what he told Dumbledore. Anyway, the train ride went by very slowly. When we got to school everyone went to the Great Hall. As I sat down between Colin Creevey and Di at the Gryffindor table I looked up at the staff table. There was an empty seat where the new DADA teacher belonged.  
  
"Ahem. Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed your nice little break. Before we begin the feast I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said. He turned to the door and added, " Would you please come in now?"  
  
The door opened slowly. I then saw who the new professor was and gasped.  
  
  
A/N: hehe, a cliffie! I hope you enjoyed it.... This is my first HP fic. I have like 13 other parts to this story written up waiting to be typed. I'll try and hurry. I'd appreciate it if you would review and tell me if you like it, but if you don't I'm fine with that too. Thanks again for reading! 


	2. Ginny's New Beginning Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Di..... J. K. Rowling owns the rest.   
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 2  
  
The door opened slowly. I then saw the new professor I gasped. It was Harry.  
  
"Hello Albus."  
  
"Hello Harry. Students, Harry Potter will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the rest of the year. He has a lot of experience with the dark arts. He has battled Voldemort (gasps are heard) many times and has defeated him twice. He also has the training as an Auror. I believe he will be able to teach you all a lot about this subject."  
  
Harry looked at me, grinned, and then sat down between Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"With that taken care of; eat, drink, and be merry!"*  
  
While I was eating, all I could think about was how Harry being one of my teachers would affect our relationship. I looked up at the staff table and saw Harry and Snape fighting about something and the rest of the teachers laughing at them. Harry looked my way, winked, and I grinned. I went back to my supper.  
  
After dinner was over (lots of wonderful food and chocolate volcano (a dessert that's a chocolate cake in the shape of a volcano with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge) for dessert) I started heading to the common room, but a hand stopped me.  
  
"Hey Love," Harry greeted me.  
  
"Hi. So this is your big surprise?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool. But, I have a question. How is this going to affect us? Are we going to have to end it or what?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I asked Professor Dumbledore about that and he said as long as we don't do anything in class we don't have to worry about anything."  
  
"Oh good. Anyway, I should go to bed now. Good night."  
  
"G'night." He kissed me and then let me go, watching me the whole way. When I got to the Gryffindor tower I went straight to the 7th year girls dorm and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast I got an owl from Harry. The note read"  
  
Dearest Love,  
Morning! I do hope you slept well. Tonight, instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, meet me in the Entrance Hall at 5:30. I have another surprise for you. Love you!  
Harry  
  
As soon as I was finished reading the note I showed it to Di, who was sitting next to me. When she finished reading it she squealed with delight for me. Colin looked at us funny and we started cracking up. Soon after we headed to our first class. I was so anxious to go to DADA, my last class of the day, that I had trouble paying attention in Arthimancy, Charms, and Transfiguration. I was very lucky that I didn't have potions until Friday.  
  
When it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts I hurried to the classroom so I could see Harry as soon as possible. When I walked into the classroom I greeted Harry and headed to the back of the room with Di. I saw Harry frown a little, but I winked at him and he laughed. When everyone was there Harry started class.  
  
"Hey. As you know, I'm Professor Potter. You guys can all call me Harry though since I know you from last year. Just don't tell the other classes." Everyone laughed. "Ok, now can anyone tell me what your previous DADA teacher was teaching you at the moment?" I raised my hand."Ginny?"  
  
"The unforgivable curses."  
  
"Excellent. Take 10 points for your house. Now can anyone tell me what those curses are?" Di raised her hand. "Di?"  
  
"There is the Imperius curse, Cruciatus curse, and Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Take 10 more points for Gryffindor."  
  
For the rest of the class he gave us some notes about the curses and he tried to explain what the curses felt like. He had some pretty horrifying stories that he told us. By the end of the class we had earned 50 more points.  
  
"Ginny, will you please stay for a minute?" Harry asked as he dismissed the class.  
  
"Sure. What do you want Harry?"  
  
"I miss you," He replied with a kiss after making sure everyone was gone.  
  
"Well you have me right now and you'll have me tonight at 5:30."  
  
"Yes, about that, wear something fancy, ok?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then." I kissed Harry and left.  
  
"When I got back to my tower I went to my dorm to drop some stuff off. As I got to my bed I noticed a dozen roses on my bed with a note that read"  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I love you!  
  
Harry  
  
I sighed with joy and brought them down to the common room to show Di.  
  
"Ginny, those are beautiful!"  
  
"I know. Do you have a dress I can borrow for tonight? Harry told me to dress up."  
  
"Yeah, I have the perfect one." I put my flowers down as she dragged me upstairs to the dorm. She went to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was beautiful. I had spaghetti straps, was ankle length, and was a midnight blue, which matched my eyes perfectly.  
  
"Thank you so much Di!" I hugged her, set the dress on my bed, and we went back to the common room to do some homework. At 5 I decided to start getting ready, so I excused myself and went upstairs. When I got the dress on I noticed it fit my curves perfectly. I pulled my waist length hair into a half ponytail leaving to strands in front loose. I then curled my hair. I headed down to the common room and Di squealed.  
  
"Oh, he's going to die when he sees you Ginny!"  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Totally! Now get going or you'll be late."  
  
"Thanks again! Bye!"  
  
A/N: There ya go! Sorry it took so long to update.... I was really busy with school and winterguard. The next part is really short so I will probably be posting that and part 4 at the same time. 


	3. Ginny's New Beginning Part 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Di.... J. K. Rowling owns the rest.... : (  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 3  
  
When I finished getting ready and talking to Di I headed down to the Entrance Hall to meet Harry. When I got there I saw Harry holding another dozen roses. This time they were white (the other ones had been red).  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Wow Ginny, you look stunning!" He handed me the roses, kissed my cheek, and brought me outside to a carriage.  
  
"Dear, where are we going?"  
  
"I got special permission to take you to Hogsmeade for a romantic dinner."  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
"Good." For the rest of the ride we cuddled and kissed. When we got to Hogsmeade he helped me out of the carriage. He then took my hand and brought me to a restaurant called Sydneys. It was very fancy. As we stepped inside I noticed there wasn't much light and there were candles floating around each table. The host led us to a table in a corner. Harry held out my chair for me and then sat down himself. Harry ordered stake and I chose chicken.  
  
"So Harry, what is the purpose of this meal?" I asked him between bites of my chicken.  
  
"Well, because I love you and to celebrate my new job."  
  
"I love you too." As dessert came, Harry pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
A/N: I told you it was short! I know this is a really obvious cliffie like the first one, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it... I plan on starting to type the 4th one when I'm finished with this A/N. Anyway, I think I'll leave now... Bye! 


	4. Ginny's New Beginning Part 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Di... y'all know who owns everyone/everything else.  
  
A/N: Sorry It has taken so long to get this next part up. I have been really busy with Winterguard and School and haven't had a chance to type it. Anyway, here it is.  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 4  
  
"Ginny? Will you marry me? I know you are only 17, and I'm only 18, but it just feels so right, and plus, it doesn't have to be right away," Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I will!!" After I replied he slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. After we finished our dessert (we both that German chocolate cake), we left to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
When we got back to school, Harry led me to his room. It was maroon and gold to match Gryffindor. He had a huge king sized bed and a fancy desk. When we got settled we started making out on the bed. Before we realized it we were in only our underwear.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you want to go on?"  
  
"Yes. I love you and I want to do this."  
  
"Ok." Harry got up and got a condom. I was taking the pill at the time so we though we would be safe enough. (A/N: I'll let you guys use your imagination here.)  
  
When I woke up the next morning it was 4:30 A.M. I woke harry and told him I had to go.  
  
"Do you have to go? I like having you here," Harry asked while still half asleep.  
  
"Yes. I don't want people to know I spent the night with a teacher, if you know what I mean." Harry understood and kissed me good-bye. He was then asleep before I had even left his room.  
  
I was able to sneak back into my dorm with ease. I set my alarm so I could have 3 more hours of sleep, changed, and went back to bed.  
  
When my alarm went off I got up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. When I got their I saw Di, and went over to tell her that Harry proposed to me.  
  
"Morning Ginny!"  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So what happened last night?"  
  
"Well first we went to that restaurant Sydney's in Hogsmeade. We had a nice romantic dinner and right before our desserts came, Harry asked me to marry him!!"  
  
"Wow! That's awesome Ginny! So what time did you get back last night?"  
  
"I'm not sure..... We went to Harry's room for awhile to discuss telling how we are going to tell our parents. We couldn't think of anything though. I'm not exactly sure when I got back to the Gryffindor common room though."  
  
"Oh. Well I hope you guys figure something out."  
  
"Me too. So, how was your evening?"  
  
"Boring. Colin was being really exasperating so I hexed him."  
  
"Sounds like fun..... hexing him that is"  
  
Di grinned evilly, "Oh, It was." We started laughing and finished our breakfast of eggs and ham.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short again. It wasn't the best writing either.... oh well. I think the next part will be a little longer and I'll start typing it right away. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Ginny's New Beginning Part 5

Disclaimer: Same as always y'all.  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 5  
  
A few weeks had passed since Harry proposed to me. Well one Thursday morning I woke up feeling sick. I didn't think much of it, got ready, and headed down to breakfast. When I got to the Great Hall, I went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Di.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Want some toast?" Di asked, passing me a plate piled high with toast. The sight of it made me want to puke.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not feeling to well, so I think I'll pass."  
  
"Ok... You really should eat something though if you aren't feeling well."  
  
"I'll try to eat something later."  
  
After breakfast was finished I headed back to my dormitory to get my stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts. After I checked that I had everything I went down to class. When I walked in, Harry rushed up to me.  
  
"Ginny, are you feeling all right? You look a little green," Harry asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"I feel a little sick, but nothing too bad."  
  
"Go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Please? I don't want you sick." Harry gave me his infamous puppy dog face.  
  
I groaned. "Fine! I'm only doing it for you though."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you. I hope you feel better."  
  
After my confrontation with Harry I walked to the infirmary. As I entered, Madam Pomfrey came over. Since I have been in here so many times visiting Harry she came over right away to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hello Ginny, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Hi Madam Pomfrey. When I woke up this morning I felt really sick to my stomach."  
  
"Ok, just let me go get a potion to get rid of it. I'm guessing it's just the flu." She walked to her office, grabbed one of the many bottles on her shelves and came back.  
  
"Drink," was all she said while holding the bottle out to me. I took the potion from her hand (it was bright pink and smelled like old gym socks, which made me want to puke even more than before) and gulped it down while I plugged my nose.  
  
"Thanks. I already feel better. May I go back to class now?"  
  
"Sure. Make sure you come back if you start feeling sick again. I can give you more potion."  
  
"All right. Thanks again Madam Pomfrey!" I left the infirmary and started back to DADA. As I walked, a disturbing thought entered my head. I missed my period a week and a half ago (it was NEVER late), and the last couple morning I had been feeling sick enough to puke in the morning, though it was now starting to become out of hand. I refused to believe that I may be pregnant and hurried to class.  
  
When I walked in, Harry smiled at me, and I headed for my desk. I had trouble paying attention to the lesson because my mind kept drifting back to the disturbing possibility I discovered on the way back to class.  
  
As class ended I realised that I hadn't paid attention and didn't have the homework. In the rest of my classes that day I became more engrossed in my thoughts and couldn't snap out of it. In potions, I cost Gryffindor 75 points I was so lost in my world. I decided to just forget about homework that night and go to bed right after supper.  
  
The next morning the thing I most dreaded happened. I woke up and puked right on the floor next to my bed.  
  
  
A/N: OMG this so sucks. Sorry this is so short. Anyway, I'm also sorry this took a long time again. School is becoming really busy with end of the year stuff. I really don't know when I'm going to get this whole story up because I'm leaving next week for my summer job. I'll try my hardest, unless you think I should just quit and delete the story. Let me know, ok? Luv y'all! Bye! 


	6. Ginny's New Beginning Part 6

Disclaimer: The usual y'all.  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 6  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" I called as I entered the infirmary again for the second time in as many days.  
  
"Yes Ginny?" She replied while coming out of her office with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I-I-I think I might be p-p-pregnant." I told her, trying to fight off the tears that were forming in my eyes.  
  
"Why would you say that dear?"  
  
"W-well, I should have gotten my period about two weeks ago but it never came, and lately I've been feeling really sick to my stomach when I wake up. This morning I puked the minute I sat up."  
  
"Yes, that does sound like a possibility. Let me go get a potion that will let us know if you are. When you drink it, you'll start to feel tingly... Well, that's if you ARE pregnant. If not, you will just feel the same as you always do."  
  
"All right." She went over to her supply shelf and pulled out an emerald green potion. This one smelled worse than the one she gave me yesterday to help my uneasy stomach. I took a drink of the potion and instantly felt a strange feeling come over me. I burst into tears.  
  
"I guess that means you are pregnant?" I nod my head. She gathers my in her arms and continues while rubbing my back. " Honey, it will be all right. You have a loving fiancee, a wonderful family, awesome friends, and you can always come to me or the teachers too, you know that, right?" I nod my head again. " Do you mind telling me who the father is?"  
  
"It's Harry of course."  
  
"Professor Potter? When did this happen?"  
  
"Um.... It was about three weeks ago..... the night he asked me to marry him."  
  
"Oh. How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
  
"Um.... since the middle of my fourth year"  
  
"I'm sorry for the questions dear. You can never be too sure when it's between a student and a teacher."  
  
"That's ok. I understand." I sniff and pull away from her.  
  
"Anyway, you should be going to breakfast so you can eat something. You have another mouth to feed now."  
  
"All right. Thanks again." I hurried to breakfast and had some toast and bacon before heading to my first class.  
  
All day I had trouble concentrating in class. All I could think about was how I should tell Harry, and what his reaction would be. I had a feeling Madam Pomfrey informed the teachers because they were going easy on me about not paying attention and I could have sworn Professor Sprout gave me a sympathetic look in the middle of class. The minute I got out of my last class I ran to the owlry to send to send Harry a note. It read:  
  
Dear Harry~  
I really need to talk to you. Meet me at the Whomping Willow tonight at 9:00. I love you.  
Ginny  
  
I tied the letter to a school owl's leg and it flew out the window. I watched it round the corner of the castle and then headed back to the Gryffindor tower. I went to put my things away and laid on my bed. The moment my head it the pillow I started crying. After about ten minutes of quiet sobbing. I fell asleep.  
  
At 8:45 I jerked awake, afraid of missing my meeting with Harry. I got up, washed my face, and looked in the mirror. I was a wreck. I looked at the clock and saw that I didn't have time to do anything about it. I quickly rushed out of the tower before anyone could ask me what happened. As I neared the Whomping Willow, I saw Harry sitting there, hold a bouquet of light pink lilies. (A/N: Is that the colour of lilies? If not, oh well. Ok, back to the story.)  
  
""Hey Harry." He turned around at the sound of my voice. I was quite lucky it was dark so he couldn't see my red eyes and still tear streaked face.  
  
"Hi Ginny. These are for you." Harry greeted me with a kiss and he put the flowers in my hand.  
  
"Oh Harry! They are beautiful!"  
  
"I saw them and just had to get them for you. I knew you would like them."  
  
"Thanks." I kissed him.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I burst into tears again, just at the thought of telling him and what his reaction could be. He gathered me in his arms. "Ginny, honey, what's wrong?"   
  
"Harry.... I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant."  
  
A/N: Ok, I think we all know what his reaction is going to be but I ended it here anyway. I know this is short again, sorry! Ok, let me know if I should continue with this story or just delete it. Thanks! 


	7. Ginny's New Beginning Part 7

Disclaimer: Um... I think y'all know the disclaimer. If not, look at chapter 1.  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 7  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he just stood there for a moment.  
  
"Um, Harry?"  
  
"Oh Ginny, that's wonderful!!" I enveloped me in a hug and kissed me.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course I do. I love you so much and now I get to share something as marvelous as this with you and I can't help but love you even more. Well, If it's possible to love you more."  
  
"Are you sure you are ok with this?"  
  
"I couldn't be more pleased." Harry took my face in his hands, kissed my tears away, and then kissed me more passionately than he ever had before. "I love you Ginny. Thank you"  
  
"I love you too. But Harry?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Do you think we could get married this fall now? I want to be married before the baby is born."  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Oh Harry, how are we going to tell my parents and your father? (A/N: Ok, Sirius was proven innocent in Harry's 5th year and adopted him soon after) They don't even know we are engaged."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a way to tell them about the engagement earlier. I was thinking I could throw you a graduation party, I was planning on it anyway, and we could tell them their. I don't know about the baby though. I know they are going to have a fit about us getting married so soon, so I don't even want to think about telling them you are pregnant at the moment."  
  
"Well, we can think about that part later. Anyway I should go back now. G'night Harry. I love you."  
  
Harry lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach, and then kissed me on the lips. "Good night my love."  
  
I walked back to the castle, more confident about my being pregnant. As soon as I reached the Gryffindor tower I went to my dorm, changed, and went to bed.  
  
A/N: Another short one. I know. Sorry. I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can right now so I don't have to worry about it this summer. PLEASE let me know if you think I should just delete the story and give up. 


	8. Ginny's New Beginning Part 8

Disclaimer: Same as always Y'all.  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 8  
  
6 weeks after last chapter:  
  
It was my graduation day! Over the last six weeks I had put on a pound or two, but no one had noticed. Harry had treated me as if I were a queen. He was constantly sending me flowers. Di thought it was 'so very romantic' as she put it. I still hadn't told any one about my pregnancy, and even though I had known for only six weeks, I desperately wanted to tell some one about it.  
  
Anyway, it was at the end of the ceremony, and Harry had come up behind me and gathered me in his arms."Are you ready for tonight?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry kissed my neck to reassure me that everything will be fine. We went over to our family and I received many hugs.  
  
"Hey guys. Everyone still coming over to my place tonight for Ginny's party?"  
  
"Yep!" "Of course." "Wouldn't miss it for the world" were the replies we got.  
  
"Cool. Well we are going to go now to finish setting up. We'll see you in an hour or so." Once we reached Hogsmeade we apparated to our new house. We prepared everything as quickly as possible, and then headed back to our room for a quick make out session. Soon after guests started to arrive. Sirius, my parents, Hermione, all my brothers, Lupin, Dumbledore, and the list goes on. Once everyone was settled at a table for dinner, Harry stood up and greeted everyone.  
  
"Welcome everyone! I invited you all here today to celebrate the graduation of this beautiful lady (here I blushed) right here." Harry bent down and kissed my cheek. "And now that everyone is here we can eat. Enjoy."  
  
Everyone dug in to the delicious food the house elves prepared for us. We sat at our table talking to my parents, Sirius, Hermione, Lupin, Ron, and Dumbledore. The whole time we were laughing at the jokes the professors (Dumbledore and Harry) and Sirius and Lupin made. As everyone finished their meals, Harry and I stood up. Everyone quieted down so they could hear what we said.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. Especially Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, and the rest. It means a lot to me that I have been able to share this day with all of you. I don't know how I could have made it through these last seven years without the support of all of you." Everyone clapped.  
  
"Now, before we bring our the dessert, Ginny and I have something important we would all like to share with you." Harry took my hand and squeezed it to assure me and everything would work out.  
  
"Everyone, Harry and I are engaged. We will be getting married at the end of October."  
  
A/N: And here it ends. Wow... this is the 4th chapter I've gotten up today. Ok, again, I know it's short, and I apologise, yet again. Should I delete this story? Let me know ok? Thanks! 


	9. Ginny's New Beginning Part 9

Disclaimer: The usual folks.... Nothing is mine except the plot and Di  
  
Ginny's New Beginning~ Part 9  
  
The Room went silent at the news of our engagement. My mother fainted, my father spit out the wine he had in his mouth, and Sirius got pale and dropped his glass, which shattered when it hit the floor. Harry and I looked at each other nervously.  
  
"So, who wants cake?" Everyone laughed at Harry's statement and the party got going again. Mum was brought to a guest bedroom where she quickly revived. When she came back to the party, everything was back to normal and everyone was having a blast.   
People often came up to Harry and I to congratulate us on the engagement and then would chat with us. As people started to leave, Harry and I got nervous because we knew what was coming. Once everyone but our parents were gone we got really freaked.  
  
"Sit down you two. You have a lot to explain to us," Mum ordered. Harry sat down in one of the arm chairs and pulled me to sit on top of him. The three adults sat down on the couch and turned to face us.  
  
"Well, the only thing we can really tell you is that we love each other very much and as a result I proposed to Ginny," Harry simply stated.  
  
"Son, do you know what you are getting into? You are still teenagers!" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Yes I do know, and so does Ginny. I told her from the beginning we don't have to rush into this right away."  
  
"The end of October seems pretty right away," Dad stated heatedly.  
  
"Not when you have been engaged since April and are too in love to wait any longer," I told them boldly.  
  
"APRIL!?!?" They all screamed together.  
  
"Yes, April," Harry told them with an amused look on his face.  
  
"And when were you planning on telling is this?" Mum demanded.  
  
"Right when we did," I snapped at her.  
  
"Why can't you guys just accept this? You knew it was going to happen, it just might have been sooner than you thought it would be." Harry said softly and calmly.  
  
"Molly, Sirius, the boy is right. We did know it was going to happen." Dad walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Congratulations Ginny dear." He shook Harry's hand. " We couldn't have found anyone better to take care of our daughter. Thank you."  
  
"Yes, thank you Harry. You are a good man, and I know you will always love Ginny." Mum hugged him and then hugged me. "I'm proud of you Ginny."  
  
It was Sirius' turn to hug me. "Ginny, for all the years I have known you, you have felt like a daughter to me, and now I'm glad that you are. Take care of him for me ok? Don't let him get into too much trouble." He winked at me. "As for you Harry, I know your parents would be proud. To tell you the truth, they did the same thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. Anyway, let's go. These guys probably want some time alone," Sirius suggested to my parents and ushered them out the door. We were finally alone.  
  
"Just wait until they find out I'm pregnant." I sighed and shifted my positin on Harry's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his chest.  
  
"I don't even want to think about that. By the way, what did the doctor say about the baby?" Harry changed the subject.  
  
"Well, she told me something VERY interesting...."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
A/N: La! Mkay, I'm sure y'all can guess what they said. Thanks for reading the story.... I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it... Let me know, ok? Cool. Also, sorry this is so short..... 


End file.
